lost
by Blacknexus
Summary: kairi, blaze, and callie continue thier journey to memory tower. chapter 6 is up plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

After she left sora behind in ansems dark paradise, and the door of the red sun closed behind her, kairi stood in front of a long twisting road. It seemed to go on for miles. Though it seemed quite like the world she just left. Off the road there was grass and trees, and even a few friendly looking animals. Well....... I guess there's no turning back now, she said. She started to walk down the road, but stopped when she heard a voice. Kairi please come back to me..... it said. Sora? Kairi asked. She looked around, but couldn't see sora anywhere. Hmmm....... that's odd, she said. But I did promise him I would come home, and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what. She continued to walk. As she did, she felt a nice breeze flow through her hair. I wonder if this road goes by a town of some sort, she asked herself. I'm starting to get really hungry! Suddenly she saw something in the distance running toward her. What is that? She asked. She then noticed it was a person, a girl her age as a matter of fact. She had long brown hair and was wearing a long blue dress with a white shirt. Kairi waved at her. The girl stopped and waved back, then continued to run towards her, until she finally stopped in front of kairi. Hi! She said. My name is Callie, who are you? I'm kairi; nice to meet you she said extending her hand. Callie went to shake her hand, but instead her hand went through kairi's. Wow, she said. That was really weird! Yeah it was, kairi replied. A bit too weird.... Callie looked at her. So are you from around here? She asked. Me.... no, I'm from..... Uhh.... far away. Callie lifted an eyebrow. Ok, I guess that makes sense, especially since I've never met you before. Kairi looked around. Umm.... does there happen to be a town of some sort nearby? She asked. Yeah, Callie replied. Theres one just down the road. Thanks, kairi said as she began to walk again. Wait!! Callie yelled. What is it? Kairi asked. I'm going to have to go with you, she continued. Why? Kairi asked. Is the rest of the road dangerous or something? No, it's just that......well..... We've been seeing a lot of strange creatures around the outside of town. They have been linked if you would call it, to the disappearance of four young boys. Oh my, kairi said. Wait a second; you just said the road wasn't dangerous. Yeah, Callie continued. The creatures only seem to bother people when they're provoked, still the townspeople find them a bit annoying. Because of it, the town people aren't letting any travelers in. they know me, so if I take you, and say you're a friend, then they'll let you in for sure! Well ok, kairi said. Come on lets go! Callie began to run down the road. Wait for me, kairi said. Running close behind. But still, it seemed odd that Callie went through her when she tried to shake her hand. Then she remembered..... She had given up her heart to get here. But she did so she could help sora, and that's all that really mattered to her now. If she hadn't done what she had did, who knows what could have happened. For all she knows ansem's heart could have escaped again. Thinking about all this made ask the question, where is ansems heart, and for that matter......where is hers? She continued on following right behind Callie, reluctant to tell her the truth about what happened earlier. 


	2. chapter 2

When kairi and Callie got to town, a large middle-aged man stopped them at the gates. Callie, how many times have I told you not to go out there, it's dangerous!! He yelled. Sorry dad, Callie replied. I just wanted to go for a walk that's all. You know those creatures are out there! What would happen if you were attacked by one of them? Dad, lighten up ok? Those things don't attack anyone unless they get bothered first! Kairi just watched as Callie and her father argued with each other. Ummmm........ Excuse me, she finally asked. Callie's father looked at her. Who are you? He asked. Before she could answer, he turned back to Callie. I told you before, that we aren't allowing travelers into the village unless it's urgent! He said. Awww......come on dad! Callie said. She's my friend! Please can we let her come in? He then sighed and said, oh all right, I guess she doesn't look too harmful anyways. He then went to shake her hand, like Callie did earlier. It's nice to meet you, I'm Farris, this town's official watchman, and as you know already, Callies father. Kairi went to grab his hand. She was able to actually grab it this time, but before she could actually shake it, her hand when through him. He looked at her with a strange face. Ummm......is there something the matter with you miss? Farris asked. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind him. I do believe she's lost her heart, the voice said. Everyone turned to see a young boy, a little older then Callie or kairi. He had brown spikey hair and wore a black shirt with baggy blue pants. You mean to say that they already got to her? Farris asked. No, the boy said. This girl is different, she isn't from here. Kairi looked at him. How do you know that? She asked. This is the only town for miles, no matter what direction you came from, he said. And you obviously don't look like you've been traveling for very long. Well I guess you figured me out then, she said. But how do you know about the other worlds? You really want to know? He asked. He then pulled out a very peculiar keyblade. You're a keyblade master?! She asked. Afraid so, he said. So you know everything about me losing my heart then. Yes, he replied. Don't mind Callie though, she knows nothing about your little problem. Callie looked at him with an angry face, HEY I COULD LEARN YA KNOW!! She yelled. You.... learn? Hah! He said. You couldn't learn anything, even if you try hard enough. You're too lazy ya know! She then grabbed the keyblade out of his hand and smacked him upside the head with it. LAZY HUH?! She yelled. Ok..... Kairi said shaking her head. Anyways, what do you mean by it being a little problem? I just fade in and out that's all. The boy slowly got up and looked and her with a serious face. You really don't know everything about this, do you? What do you mean? Kairi asked. Unless you can somehow get your heart back, you will fade more and more. As you do, you will slowly lose your memories. You mean I'll forget my promise to sora?! He looked at her funny. I don't know who sora is, but you you will slowly lose memories such as that, and when you lose all of your memories, you will vanish......for good. Kairi looked at him shocked. Where can we find my heart?! I need to know now! Calm down, he said. Your heart is probably in memory tower. That's where all lost hearts go. I need to go there now! Kairi said. It's getting late, the boy said. You'll have to go there tomorrow. Besides, it's a long journey to memory tower anyways. Now come, stay at the inn for the night. Uhh......ok, kairi said. But wait...I never got your name. Oh how rude of me? The boy said. The name's blaze. He then led her to the inn, and into the room where she would stay the night. Get some sleep, he said. You're going on a long journey tommorow. He then closed the door, letting kairi get some time to herself. 


	3. chapter 3

Kairi woke up, to find blaze and Callie waiting for her outside. Did you sleep well? Blaze asked. Yes, kairi answered. Except for the fact that I could feel myself fading in and out in my sleep. That's normal for a shell, blaze replied. A shell? Kairi asked. That is what we call people who aren't heartless, but have lost their hearts. Oh so I'm a shell? Kairi asked. That's what it sounds like! Callie said. Kairi looked out into the distance. So.... are you going to let me leave or not? Kairi said. Do you really think I'm going to let you go alone, blaze replied. Huh? Kairi said. I'm going with you; it could be dangerous out there. Well if you say so, kairi said. I wanna come too! Callie said. You can come if you want, kairi said. Suddenly Callie's dad farris came running down the road. I'm glad I caught you before you left, he said. Oh what is it now? Callie asked. I just wanted to give kairi a little gift. He then pulled out a bottle of some kind. Here kairi, if you ever feel that you're going to forget something important on your journey, drink this. It will help you remember. Well....thank you Farris, kairi said. I think we should get going. Blaze said. We don't want to be standing here all day. Yeah lets go! Callie said. They started to walk out of town and down the long, seemingly endless grassy dirt road. Wow this is great! Callie said. I've never been on a real adventure before! Good luck you guys! Farris yelled, waving his hands. They turned around and waved back, then started to walk again. Well this should be interesting, blaze said. What do you mean? Kairi asked. Well, to tell the truth, I've never been inside memory tower. Wait, if you've never been there, how do you know where we're going? Well, blaze continued. I followed a friend there when I was little once, when we got there, he ran inside, but I stayed out. Being the poor defenseless child that I was, I was scared to go in. it's quite lucky I didn't either, because my friend never came out. Kairi turned and looked behind her to see that the town was already out of sight. Wow we got this far already? She asked. Yes, Blaze said. I can't remember the last time I was this far away from town! Callie said. Come on lets keep going, blaze said continuing to walk. As she walked under a tree, kairi heard the branches shaking, as if someone was up there. Uhhh..... Hello? Is someone there? She asked. Yeah, the voice, which sounded strikingly feminine, said. Are you ok up there? Kairi asked her. Yes I'm ok! Suddenly a girl wearing a short blue dress fell out of the tree and on top of kairi. Owww! Kairi said. She then pushed the girl off and got up, fading in and out as she did. Kairi are you ok? Blaze asked. Yes, kairi said. He then looked at the girl, who was just looked to be just about the same age, if not older. Who are you? He asked. My name is rinoa, she said. I'm looking for someone, that's why I was in the tree of course. Who are you looking for rinoa? Callie asked. That's none of your business! She said. Look, I'm sorry that I landed on your friend but now I've got to go! She then ran down the road. Rinoa wait! Blaze yelled. But it was too late, she was already long gone. Well that was odd, Callie said. Really, kairi replied. Suddenly a few heartless came out of the ground In front of them. These heartless were different though. They weren't like the ones kairi had seen before. Kairi, as you have no heart at the moment they won't hurt you! He yelled. Please get Callie out of here before she ends up losing her heart! Ok! Kairi said. She grabbed Callie's hand and ran down the road. Blaze took of the heartless. Well that was easy! He said after he had defeated them all. When he turned around though he was hit out of nowhere by one. It must have been hiding, he said as he fell to the ground. It was about to take his heart, when all of a sudden kairi came out of nowhere and kicked it, sending it down the road. She then helped blaze up and they started to run as the heartless started to quickly multiply. Lets get out of here!! Callie yelled. 


	4. chapter 4

Blaze turned around and looked at the crowd of heartless heading toward them. What are you doing? Callie asked. He pointed his keyblade at the heartless and smiled. Come on blaze! Kairi yelled. Just run! Blaze said. Kairi nodded and dragged Callie down the road. As she ran, her mind went blank. She had forgotten what or who she was running from. Meanwhile, as the heartless edged closer, blazes keyblade started to glow. Suddenly a beam of light burst out of the keyblade, destroying all the heartless. He then ran toward kairi and Callie. It should be safe for now, he said. But be on your guard, you'll never know when they might show up again. Kairi looked at him funny. What are you talking about? She said. I don't remember anyone attacking us. Blaze looked at her shocked. He then grabbed the bottle farris gave her and forced her to drink a little. Can you remember now kairi? Blaze asked. Uhh..... Of course, heartless right attacked us? Kairi asked. Good she remembers! Callie said. Blaze looked around. It's almost nightfall; I don't think we are going to make it to a nearby town before it gets dark. So what do we do? Callie asked. We'll have to camp here for the night, blaze replied. What! Callie said. I am not camping here tonight! What if we get attacked by heartless?! I guess I'll have to stay up and guard you two then. Now stay here while I go find some things to make a fire. He then walked off. How is he gonna leave us alone like this, kairi asked. Shouldn't we have gone with him? We should, Callie said. But I guess he wants to do this himself, he's always been like that. Suddenly the wind started to blow stronger. I'm cold, kairi said. When is blaze going to come back with that wood? Suddenly blaze came back with a handful of wood. It was already dark then, so he set up the fire immediately as soon as it was lit, kairi and Callie got close to it. Don't get too close, you might trip and fall in! Blaze said. The girls looked at him with a sour face. We know better than that! Callie said. I know, blaze replied. I just wanted to warn you, that's all. Callie then yawned. Why don't you two get some sleep? Blaze said. I'll keep watch. Ok, kairi replied. Kairi got a pile of leave together and layed on them. She tried to get some sleep but couldn't. It wasn't because she was fading in and out, although she was, it was because she felt a presence besides blaze watching her. She looked over at Callie, who was already fast asleep. She could only think of one thing, and that's if someone is watching her, it had to be from the shadows....... 


	5. chapter 5

When kairi woke up, the fire was out, and blaze and Callie were nowhere in sight. Where did everyone go? She asked. Concerned, she decided to look for them. She walked down the road and till she came in front of a dark looking forest. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her darkness sprouts in that forest, he said. She turned around to see a man in a black hooded coat. Who are you? She asked. I am no one.... anymore, he replied. Kairi just looked at him funny, okay...., she said. Have you seen my friends anywhere? Their names are blaze and Callie. Friends? The hooded man replied. What is it you mean? Kairi looked at him funny. You don't know what friends are? That's a bit odd don't you think? Suddenly the man faded in and out just like kairi was doing. Kairi looked at him shocked. You..... You're like me aren't you? Kairi turned around trying to make something out of this, then turned around to see the man had disappeared. All that was left of him was his echoing voice. It kept repeating: this world is not what it seems....... evil is everywhere..... Even in the most unexpected places...." Suddenly she heard another voice, yet shout couldn't remember who's it belonged to. Kairi! Kairi are you ok?! The voice said. Soon she saw blaze and Callie running up the path towards her. Who are you? Kairi asked. Not again, blaze said. He then got out the potion and went to give her some. Before he could though, Callie ran in the way. I want to give it to her this time! She said. Are you kidding? Blaze said. You can't even feed you pet cat correctly! I feed my cat just fine, now give me it! She then trys to snatch it from him, but accidentally knocks it out of his hand. The potion then fell to the floor and shattered. Luckily though, any bit of its contents that happened to fly into the air during the impact flew right into kairi's face. Licking her lips she watched blaze and Callie fight, now remembering who they where. Guys stop! She said trying to pull them away from each other. Kairi! Callie said. Your alright! Yeah I know, kairi replied. Well.....it looks like we'll have to go through this forest if we want to get anywhere, blaze said. Oh it looks really scary in there! Callie replied. Well trust me callie, if your scared of a little bit of darkness, then there are going to be worse things on this trip then this to scare you, blaze said. Well let's get this over with! Kairi said. They then continued to walk into the dark forest. 


	6. chapter 6

Kairi blaze and Callie walked for hours through the dark forest. When are we going to get to the end of this forest? Callie said. I'm sure that we'll be out of here soon, blaze said. I've been to memory tower before so I should know the trail. Kairi stopped in her tracks. You never told me came here before! What's it like there? Callie asked. You'll find out when we get there, blaze said, continuing to walk. Kairi and Callie shrugged at each other, and then continued to follow him. They continued to walk for another hour or so, until a strange noise could be heard. What is that? Kairi asked? I don't know, Callie said. Suddenly a heartless jumped out at them. Blaze got his keyblade out, but a large heartless knocked it out of his hand before he could even take a swing. Soon a whole ton of heartless surrounded them. Scared, they all huddled together as the heartless moved closer. Suddenly a keyblade, one much different from blaze', appeared from out of nowhere and destroyed a heartless. Kairi then recognized the keyblade almost instantly. it was the oathkeeper, which she gave to sora. Shocked she looked around to see if sora was actually here. Suddenly a blonde haired boy in white garments jumped out, and as the oathkeeper swung toward him, grabbed it. He then destroyed every heartless in sight. Kairi looked at the boy sort of shocked. He looked almost identical to sora; except for the fact the he looked a little younger and had blonde hair. After the boy was finished the oathkeeper he had disappeared, and he kept his back to them. Who are you?! Kairi asked. Why do you look like....?! She suddenly stopped her sentence when she realized that the boy was gone. Kairi fell to her knees and whispered "you..... You remind me of him" blaze ran to her side. Are you alright? He asked. Kairi nodded. Who was that boy? Callie asked. And why did you say he looked like someone you knew? Kairi then stood up and told them about sora and riku, and the island they used to live on. She also told them about the grand adventures they had once sora got the keyblade, and how she ended up here. Kairi and blaze seemed kinda surprised by her stories. Wow, Callie said. So there are other worlds beside this one, blaze said. Interesting, I had heard stories, but I had never actually thought they were true. Kairi looked at him. But you're a keyblade master aren't you supposed know about this? I only left myself responsible with locking the doors of this world kairi, he replied. I felt that locking the doors of other worlds would only be meddling. They continued to walk until they finally got to a new town. We can rest here for the night, he said. As the walked into town though, kairi's mind slowly began to go blank again, as she had forgotten what the keyblade was and what is was used for. Not saying anything, she followed closely behind until they got the inn, where she immediately took a nap 


End file.
